


Journaux intimes

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blood, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Diary/Journal, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thèmes "Jardin secret" et "Scandale".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journaux intimes

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** 8 - Jardin Secret ; 3 - Scandale  
>  **Disclaimer :** Non mais vous êtes sûrs ? Vous êtes vraiment sûrs ? ... beuh -_-

Une chambre du Devil's Nest. Petite, comme elles le sont toutes. Assez propre, plus que d'autres en tout cas. Assez peu meublée : un lit, une table de nuit, une lampe qui ne fonctionne pas.  
BOUM !  
Le mur juste en face du lit s'effondre. Ou, plus précisément, explose. On peut remarquer quelques taches de sang qui éclaboussent le plancher et ce qui en reste.  
Un homme, couvert de poussière et de sang, s'avance de quelques pas et parle avec un grand sourire.

"Voilà qui t'apprendras à ne pas déchirer ma veste. Et tu m'en trouveras une autre."

Par terre, quelque chose se recompose peu à peu. Bientôt, c'est un homme, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, qui fait face à celui aux cheveux longs et aux yeux jaunes. Lui a un regard violet et les cheveux coupés courts et coiffés… personne ne sait comment.

"Faut pas t'énerver pour si peu…, dit-il avec un sourire en s'époussetant. Je voulais juste…  
\- Tout, comme d'habitude.  
\- Eh oui."

L'homme aux yeux violets, nommé Greed, fait un tour sur lui-même pour observer la chambre dans laquelle ils se retrouvent.

"Mmh, fait-il, logiquement, nous sommes chez…  
\- Martel, complète Kimblee.  
\- Je ne sais pas si elle va aimer la nouvelle déco."

Celui qui autre fois était Alchimiste d'Etat hausse les épaules. Peu surpris de cette réaction, Greed prend le parti de l'ignorer et se dirige vers la table de nuit, dont il ouvre le tiroir.

"Alors… qu'y a-t-il là-dedans…"

Kimblee, lui, ne bouge tout d'abord pas. Puis il fait quelques pas dans la pièce, jusqu'à arriver du côté du lit opposé à celui de Greed, et fait mine de saisir l'oreiller.  
L'homonculus lève la tête.

"Si tu fais ça, tu lui donnes ton oreiller. Echange équivalent. Elle va être en colère sinon."

Kimblee ne dit rien et sort de sous l'oreiller ce qui ressemble à un cahier, dont certaines pages ont souffert. L'humain s'assoit sur le lit et le feuillette.  
Bientôt, très bientôt, deux bras entourent sa taille et une tête se pose sur son épaule pour pouvoir lire aussi.

"Tourne pas la page si vite, je veux…  
\- Rien d'intéressant. Des souvenirs d'Ishbal.  
\- Eh ben ? Je veux savoir, moi !  
\- Tu as déjà mes souvenirs.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Difficiles à soutirer d'ailleurs. Mais je veux les siens aussi."

L'alchimiste soupire et lui balance le journal intime à la figure avant de se lever.

"Jaloux, murmure Greed avant de se replonger dans la lecture. Tiens, fait-il au bout d'un moment, haussant la voix : elle parle de toi. Elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur.  
\- Première nouvelle.  
\- Oh, et de moi aussi ! Eh ben ça alors… ma parole, elle a le béguin pour moi…"

Bruit d'une porte claquée. Mais au moins il est passé par la porte.  
Greed a un petit rire, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose et de se lever pour le suivre. Il n'aime pas qu'on abîme ce qui est à lui. Un combat entre son amant et une de ses chimères n'est donc pas une excellente idée.

 

* * * *

 

Ils ne crient pas. C'est l'une des disputes les plus calmes à laquelle Greed ait jamais assisté. En fait, c'est plus une provocation mutuelle.  
Nul doute que Kimblee, en quittant la chambre, n'avait aucune idée précise de ce qu'il allait faire. Nul doute qu'il comptait simplement aller boire, ou faire exploser, un verre.  
Mais il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Martel dans le couloir.  
Greed secoue la tête en s'avançant vers eux. Non, décidément, ces deux là ne s'aiment vraiment, vraiment pas.

"Bon, écoutez…  
\- Comme si on avait besoin d'un Alchimiste, siffle la femme-serpent avec un regard venimeux. Et on ne peut même pas lui faire confiance…  
\- "On" n'a pas plus besoin d'un reptile, rétorque Kimblee.  
\- Eh mais moi si j'ai "besoin" de vous deux…  
\- Ah ça je crois pas ! s'écrient en même temps humain et chimère.  
\- Du calme…  
\- Monsieur Greed, laissez-moi régler ça. Il mourra très vite.  
\- J'essaierai de ne pas trop tâcher les murs."

Martel sort ses dagues, Kimblee frappe ses mains l'une contre l'autre, Greed lève les yeux au ciel et se met entre eux deux. Juste au bon moment pour recevoir et coup de dague et explosion.  
Le temps que chacun essuie le sang sur son visage, l'homonculus s'est recomposé et ne compte pas retenter l'expérience.  
Il saisit son alchimiste par les poignets, ouvre la première porte qui se présente, le fait rentrer, et juste avant de le rejoindre s'adresse à Martel :

"Au fait sympa le journal intime !"

Puis il verrouille la porte et s'apprête à affronter un Kimblee qu'il pense plutôt en rogne.

"Bon… c'est fini la crise de jalousie ?  
\- Jalousie ?"

L'alchimiste est soudainement redevenu calme, et s'assoit sur le lit, les jambes croisées.

"Tu dérailles, mon pauvre. Enfin. A force, j'ai l'habitude…"

L'homonculus soupire et va s'asseoir à côté de lui. Dix secondes plus tard, il est allongé sur lui, l'embrasse et…  
Et Kimblee sort quelque chose de sous l'oreiller. Un petit cahier.

"Dorchet, annonce-t-il après avoir étudié la première page. J'ignorais qu'il savait écrire…"

Greed ne fournit en réponse qu'un grognement agacé.

**FIN.**


End file.
